This invention relates to polymeric perfluoroalkylether-linked quinoxalines.
To increase the efficiency of aircraft engines, operations at very high temperatures are required. Polymeric/elastomeric materials are necessary components of aircraft engines and must be compatible with advanced lubricating fluids, such as perfluoropolyalkylethers and polyphenylethers, in oxidizing atmospheres at elevated temperatures of up to about 330.degree. C. No such elastomers are presently available.
It is an object of the present invention to provide thermally and thermooxidatively stable polymers for elastomer application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide thermally and thermooxidatively stable polymeric perfluoroalkylether-linked quinoxalines.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for synthesizing thermally and thermooxidatively stable polymeric perfluoroalkyletherlinked quinoxalines.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.